


Beak and Talon

by Tarlan



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Character Study, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan had let fear come between him and Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beak and Talon

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ SmallFandomFest challenge. Prompt: Jurassic Park 3 - Alan/Billy - Desperate Fear Based.

Erik's yell brought Alan's head up fast. He looked back into the mist surrounding the unstable walkway but could see nothing, all fear of the walkway crumbling beneath him fading as he ran towards the cries. He could both hear and feel Amanda Kirby's footsteps behind him and her husband and Billy's from ahead, shocked when they met in the middle with no sign of Erik. Mrs. Kirby had asked what kind of bird would live in such a cage and now Alan knew as they spotted the pteranodon carrying the screaming boy away.

They raced along the rattling walkways, trying to head it off, uncaring that the whole structure might drop away from beneath their pounding feet. Billy was racing just ahead of him, eyes fixed on the boy dangling from beneath the pteranodon's talons. They both saw it drop Erik close to its nest where chicks began to squawk in excitement at the unexpected meal.

Billy stopped suddenly, staring back at Alan with a strangely determined expression, one that froze Alan in his tracks. The click of the para-sail harness seemed overly loud against the backdrop of shouts from the Kirby's, striking Alan like a gunshot through the heart, and he knew. He knew what Billy was going to do. He knew from the look in his eyes, from the guilt desperately seeking to be assuaged by action. He had known from the moment he cut Billy down with harsh words earlier that he would find a way to atone for stealing those eggs and bringing them all into danger. He had known from the moment Billy gathered up the para-sail, from the moment they boarded the plane. Everything spiraled back through time to the dry heat of Montana, to that first meeting with the Kirby's and finally back to the moment Billy blew air through the constructed resonating chamber from a long-dead velociraptor and sent a chill through Alan's soul. In some primitive part of his mind, he had always known this moment would come.

A thousand words screamed uselessly through his head as Billy turned and began to run; words of forgiveness, words of love and desire, of want and need yet only one fell from his lips.

"Billy?" He ran after him, taking the steps several at a time. "Billy?"

A second click echoed as Billy ran across the viewing platform, the sound almost drowned out by both of their footsteps on metal.

"Billy stop!" Please stop, please stop! "Billy, STOP!" But Billy had already leaped up onto the metal balustrade, pausing for only a second. "DON'T BILLY!" He almost had him, fingers grazing the material of Billy's pants as Billy leaped into the mist. "BILLY!" With his heart in his throat, Alan could only stare in horror until the para-sail unfurled, a dirty red and white against the gray mist, preventing Billy from plunging to his immediate death, and giving Alan one more chance to stop him, one more chance to make him see sense. He raced along the caged metal corridors after Billy, all thoughts of Eric evaporating beneath the heat of fear for Billy. He caught up with the Kirbys as they sought the closest point to their son, and watching, heart in mouth as the boy leaped towards Billy even as the pteranodon chicks tried to tear him to pieces.

Alan lost sight of Billy during his own fight for survival, momentarily confused when he saw Erik on the bank without Billy, but the pteranodons were like vultures circling a vulnerable prey. He saw them diving in, with only the sheer rock face thwarting their attempts to grab the tasty morsel of human dangling from the para-sail snared on the jagged rocks above. He saw Billy release and drop, saw him plunge into the water below, terrified that his beautiful body would be broken upon the sharp rocks beneath too shallow water. He had to reach him. Alan jumped into the river, unheeding of the treacherous rocks underfoot, water splashing ever higher, impeding his headlong dash as he ran towards Billy.

A pteranodon dove at Billy, talons grabbing at him, sinking into his shoulders and lifting him high into the air before dropping his struggling form, defeated by the weight of a full grown human male, and still Alan couldn't reach him. Another pteranodon dropped onto Billy, sharp beak and talons tearing into flesh even as Billy screamed at Alan to get away. His forward momentum halted abruptly as Kirby held him back, dragging at his arm to prevent him from racing onwards as the current swept Billy away; his beautiful Billy barely visible beneath the pteranodons pecking at his helpless body.

He was gone, and Alan wished he had died with him; wished he had never heard of Jurassic Park. He wished he was still in Montana, working in complete ignorance, digging through the desert sand and stone, chipping at the fossilized remains of creatures that should have stayed firmly in the past. He cursed Hammond and his flea circus dream; he cursed Ingen and he cursed the Kirbys.

As the boat glided along the river, heading for the coast, Alan could only talk of Billy in words of shocked displacement. He wanted to blame Billy, wanted to hurt him if only in memory in some misguided belief that it would take away the pain of loss but he could not kid anyone, not even the Kirby boy. He had loved Billy. Had loved him with a passion as great as his love for the distant past but he'd had so many reasons for saying nothing, for simply looking and never touching. He'd had so many excuses for why it could not work between them despite Billy's insistence that the age difference meant nothing. Of all people, Alan should have realized that life gave no guarantees, that the young might not survive the old; a car crash, a fall from a cliff top...a pteranodon tearing into Billy.

He owed Paul and Amanda Kirby nothing. They had brought him here under false pretenses, no matter how noble. They had used him, and Billy had paid the price this time. Billy, who should have been safe in Montana, eyes dancing with pleasure as he uncovered another secret from the prehistoric past, sharing his joy of discovery with Alan. How Alan wanted so desperately to see that smile again, hear the soft, teasing laughter and bubbling enthusiasm. Billy was a breath of cool wind in the stifling heat of the desert. He was the babbling brook in the arid landscape of Alan's life.

He was gone, and only the almost desperate need to save Eric kept Alan going, not wanting Billy's heroism - his death - to be for nothing.

***

Sinking into his seat on the helicopter, Alan grinned as he studied his battered hat.

Alive. Bloodied and battered, but Billy was alive, having fought beak and talon to survive against all the odds. Alan had no time to find out how or why, and no chance to bring his stunned senses back under control so he could say all the words he had promised if he could only be given a second chance with Billy.

Instead, he pushed the hat onto his head and grinned again, knowing he had been given that second chance, and even the pteranodons spotted heading out to sea could not dampen his elation. The first chance they could get alone, he would tell Billy how he felt; tell him how much he was loved and wanted and desired. Next time he wouldn't hold back out of fear.

***

Billy moaned softly, strong fingers clenching onto Alan tightly as his body arched in pure pleasure, and Alan groaned in unison as he thrust harder, deeper into the willing body, claiming Billy with long, smooth strokes that sent licks of fire through him. Their bodies were slippery with exertion, the scent of sweat mingling with the musk of male sex. Alan leaned down and sucked on kiss-swollen lips, tongue stabbing into his lover's mouth in mimicry of the harder thrusts into Billy's perfect ass. Strong thighs clamped around Alan's waist, Billy's heels digging into Alan's spine as he arched one last time, mouths parting as Billy's keening wail of pleasure seared Alan's senses. The heat of Billy's release splattered between them as Billy's body convulsed around Alan's cock, triggering Alan's climax.

Afterwards, he collapsed onto the strong body, face buried into Billy's neck as he panted harshly, body almost numb with the overload of pleasure, only to laugh softly as Billy rolled them onto their sides.

Alan flopped back, heart still pounding, and his eyes screwed shut until he felt the gentle pressure of a callused finger skimming over a too sensitive nipple. He caught at the wrist and stared up into sated dark eyes and smiling lips. Soft kisses tingled at raw nerve endings and Alan wrapped his arms around the strong, lean body, pulling Billy down on top of him and holding him close. He had almost lost him, first to his own fears and then to the pteranodons. As he pressed desperate kisses against the scars left by beak and talon, Alan promised to never let Billy go again.

END


End file.
